


Possess (You're Mine)

by KaixChan



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, a little au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaixChan/pseuds/KaixChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon felt a pull towards Jace Wayland the moment they met. As a vampire, the only blood that satisfies him is Jace's. The question; is the Shadowhunter willing to give it up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possess (You're Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I watched some of The Mortal Instruments movie and my love for this pair returned. This is the first time I'm posting one of my works with them, so please tell me if I messed up somewhere with characterization? o3o;;
> 
> This story may seem a little weird, but I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless.
> 
> Commentary and feedback is appreciated.

Simon doesn’t deny the pull he feels towards Jace Wayland when he first lays eyes on him. Despite what he originally tells Clary, he finds the “goth weirdo” look appealing. He laughs inwardly once he realizes it, because normally those were the kinds of people he wants to avoid at all costs. That night, he plays video games as he normally does, but all the while thinks of blond hair and bright eyes.

As he gets to know Jace, the pull intensifies. Something in his soul screams at him to know this troubled man, to know his secrets and figure out why he is the way he is. Simon shakes himself of it each time it happens, mostly due to the fact that he clings to his straight persona as a safety net. There was no way he could feel an attraction towards a male. He was straight his whole life, only finding women appealing, and he didn’t want that to change.

The night he turns to a vampire, the pull grows stronger than ever, but now it’s more than to know Jace’s secrets. It’s to drink his blood, to stake his claim, to scream _mine mine mine_ at the top of his lungs. It’s stupid, but Simon can’t help it. His dead chest aches with this animalistic need and if it wasn’t for Clary, he would have done so by now.

When he gets his first taste of Jace’s blood in the battle with Valentine, he wants to keep drinking, to leave a permanent mark on the Shadowhunter’s flawless skin so the world would know that he was his. He doesn’t. Simon pulls away at the last second, shooting away from the blond like a rocket and panting, even though he has no reason to do such a thing.

He’s not a mundane. He’s a monster. A vampire. 

Simon goes to the local park once everything is over, sitting on a bench and watching people pass by. The blood he receives from the butcher isn’t cutting it anymore. His veins throb for Jace’s blood; his body demands it like he’s an alcoholic and Jace is the alcohol. Simon takes in a breath (an unnecessary thing, but old habits die hard) and immediately regrets it. The scent of the passerby’s blood fills his nose. It’s not as good as Jace, but it’s fresh blood, and at this point, he’ll take anything.

Just as he’s about to rise, a low voice says one command in his ear and it makes him freeze in his steps. 

“Stop.”

Simon turns his head, meeting Jace’s eyes with wild confusion. His fangs came out of their own accord ages ago and now that the object of his blood desires was mere inches away, he finds himself drawing closer to the Shadowhunter without any input from his mind. _Mine mine mine_ , his vampire self screams. _Mark him. Claim him. Mine._

“You should go, man,” is all the warning Simon offers, moving away and putting a few steps between them. “I can’t control myself around you. Ever since that battle… You’re like a fucking drug that I want more of.”

“Is that so.” Jace sounds disinterested, but he reaches out nonetheless, gripping the vampire’s arm. “Follow me.”

Simon lets himself be led. The smell of Jace’s blood sings through his nerves and his tongue darts out, licking his lips of its own accord. _I am a monster,_ he thinks, clenching his fist. _Jace is a person, dammit. He’s not a meal._

They stop in an alleyway and Jace eyes him with the sharp precision in which he does everything else. He reaches towards his hip, taking a seraph blade out of its scabbard and running it down his too perfect skin. Red liquid explodes from the self inflicted wound and drips on the ground.

“You want my blood, isn’t that right, mundane?” Jace murmurs without breaking eye contact. “Go ahead. It’s yours.”

“What about-...” Simon begins to say, but he’s cut off by the blond moving towards him and placing a finger on his lips.

“Shh. Don’t worry about Clary. This… This is about you. Us.” The tone is so soft, so intimate, that Simon’s protests die on his lips.

Instead, he leans his head forward, his fangs brushing the pulse point on Jace’s neck while his arm wraps itself around the Nephilim’s waist. Jace brings his arms up; one hand finds its fingers entwined in Simon’s hair, while the other rests on the back of his neck. “Go ahead,” Jace whispers, using the same tone as before.

Simon growls possessively as his fangs sink in Jace’s neck, lips curling as the Shadowhunter gasps and his grip tightens. Warm blood explodes on his tongue and rejuvenates his aching body. _Mark him. Possess him. Claim him. He’s yours. He’s ours,_ his vampire speaks up again and this time, Simon has no qualms denying it.

He feels full within minutes and not wanting to hurt Jace, he pulls away, eyes wide, arm wrapped possessively around the blond. Jace’s head rests on his shoulder, his body convulsing with shudders and his breaths coming out in heavy pants. Simon licks the marks he caused, healing them over, but still leaving a visible mark to those who know where to look.

“Mine,” he hisses in Jace’s ear, feeling arms tighten around him in response. “Clary doesn’t own you. _I_ own you.”

“Yes,” the Shadowhunter whispers, lifting his head to stare in Simon’s dark eyes. “Yours.”


End file.
